Stuff you do
by OrangeLovePerson
Summary: Another Hogsmeade-day, another bit of Ron&Hermione-fun! :) Fluffy and lemony, because that's a great combination.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N:_

 _Hi, just so you don't get your hopes up too much, this is not that lemony yet. I'm planning to add a few more of those chapters with a bit more action, but for the fuff-fans among you, I thought I might post a bit already. Hope you had an amazing Halloween, by the way! Leave me some feedback, okay? :) ~ J_

* * *

 **Stuff you do**

"Missed you so much...", he breathed, clutching her to his jumper-covered chest with shivering fists. That was surprising, in a way, - the emotional edge to his voice, the raspy, low tone, after just having greeted her with such a happy, carefree expression a mere minute ago. But she surely wouldn't complain. Whatever mood he was in when seeing her, she'd gladly take it, as long as she could see him at all.

"Ron", she whispered back, shivering further into his body, fingernails reaching up to gently scratch his scalp, the way she knew by now drove him crazy. She lifted her head the fraction of an inch to blink up at him, his blue gaze melting her to the core. She imagined how she must look like,- red-faced and almost drunken from his unexpected presence, probably, but Ron looked just as dazed by her.

"You made it?", she asked, with a grin.

He nodded, if a bit sheepishly. "Took me ages to convince Anderson to let me have the whole Saturday off again, but after offering to take an extra shift next weekend, he was okay with it."

"You shouldn't change your shifts so often, Ron.", she told him, brows furrowed. "You need a bit of a routine, everything about your training is exhausting enough, as it is!"

"Bollocks", he shoved the matter off. "Nothing's as _exhausting_ as not seeing you for several weeks or fucking _months_ in a row, Hermione."

She tried not to be too distracted by the fluttery feeling his words created somewhere below her bra.

"There hasn't been a whole month yet, Ron.", she reminded him. She thought about all their times of separation since the beginning of the school term. "It's only been 11 days since you last saw me, in fact."

"So I'm not the only one who's counting, that's a relief.", he grinned, and Hermione couldn't help but to cheekily smile back.

"So, what do you want to do?", she asked, looking around the lawn and towards Hogsmeade. All her classmates, including Luna, had already left and were probably walking through the shops right now, but as soon as she'd seen Ron standing there at the outskirts of the small town, she had stopped paying attention to anything else, really.

Maybe she liked his surprise visits even better than the regular ones... But it was hard to tell, considering how amazing all his visits were. Also, it occurred to her that it was probably a good thing that Ginny was occupied with Quidditch training today. Seeing Ron would probably have gotten her hopes up that Harry was here, too.

"Any plans for today?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas..", Ron mentioned, and perhaps she might have smacked his arm lightly, had his voice not been so impossibly sexy, all of the sudden. "How about we sneak back into the castle and visit the prefect's bath? No one would be there right now, that's for certain.." He bent down and lightly pressed a kiss to her neck, almost biting her earlobe in the process. "Or maybe we could look for a broom chamber in the castle, or something..."

"Or how about the Chamber of Secrets?", Hermione murmured back, only half-joking. "Or..-"

"The Room of Requirements?", Ron asked, and to Hermione's great relief, there was an excited sparkle in his eyes as he said it. She had really wanted to mention it, too, but she still felt a bit worried about how Ron might react when walking through the corridor where Fred died..

"You think I couldn't handle that, don't you?", Ron said, eyeing her knowingly. "You think it might make me really upset to be... close to where it happened?"

Hermione flushed slightly, despite feeling almost defensive enough to turn this into a little row, just for the simplicity of it. But his gaze was so gentle and calm,- was unwaveringly resting on her, really... That the desire for creating easy friction by bickering with him crumbled away.

"There's a reason why you are not in Hogwarts anymore, after all.", she mumbled. "And it's not just homework, right?", she added, with what was almost a shy chuckle.

His eyes crinkled warmly, and he smiled back at her.

"I... I can handle it for a bit. Not enough to live here, but..."

"But enough to shag me here?", she whispered through a grin, looking around quickly to make sure that no one else had heard her. But they where still all alone in the golden October sun.

"Hmm.", he answered, suddenly looking around, too, but for different reason than she was, for sure...

"Do you think we could get into the castle, with all these new security guidelines?", he wondered.

"Well, as long as you're not polyjuiced or something, it should be okay, right?"

"Think so.. Let's try!"

"Shouldn't you as an Auror make sure that I'm really myself, too? I mean, before running towards me and snogging me..", Hermione grinned, and Ron bent low to suddenly bump his nose against hers, sweetly.

"What, and risk missing several seconds of snogging you? That's a pretty high risk..."

"Better than not knowing who you are snogging!", she argued, laughing.

"Oh, believe me, Hermione, I would notice if you weren't the real you. I would probably notice in the matter of three seconds, or so.", Ron said confidently, letting his enormous palms glide gently down the back of her school robes. Towards her waist, and back up again... Towards her shoulder blades... Moving slightly around, almost spreading close to her belly button with his thumbs...

"How so?", Hermione breathed, quietly... Pretty captivated by him and his touch..

"Well, mostly because you do this little whimper-thingy when I kiss you like that..", Ron rasped, slowly inching closer again with his lips, sharing the same breath. She could smell his hair, his sweat, his toothpaste, even... And, silly as it might be, the thought that he had probably spent ages in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth a million times before seeing her, was almost sexier than the rest of it all. She had mentioned to him how much she liked the smell of his toothpaste often enough, after all, hadn't she?

"And then there's... other stuff you do, too.", Ron continued, licking his lips in barely masked desire.

"Maybe we should... Go somewhere.", Hermione suggested, matter-of-factly, because ripping each others clothes off in broad day light, close to Hogsmeade and in purview of Hogwarts, was not particularly a fantasy of hers.

"Yeah.", Ron agreed, releasing a wave of peppermint smell again as he shivered out a sigh, "Let's."


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.: Sorry for letting you wait so long :/ Next chapter should be online within a week. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

He clutched her hand slightly to his side as they walked, as if to wordlessly hinder her from letting too much distance get between their bodies. He couldn't help it, he felt like there was still so much space, too much cool air separating them as they made their way up the lawn towards Hogwarts. So he dropped her hand, pulling her closer by the waist instead. Hermione immediately responded by lightly letting her head drop to his shoulder. His pace slowed quite reasonably. A wave of gratitude, of contented peace hit Ron, right then, so overwhelmingly that he had to stop in his tracks.

"We should get going.", she mumbled, matter-of-factly, and still she drew nearer and nearer to him as she said it.

Cradling her face in his big, freckled palms, he dipped down and caught her lower lip between both of his, grinning against her mouth when she gasped lightly.

Gosh, would it ever stop feeling like this? He seriously doubted it. Because, really, she'd always be _her_. She'd always be Hermione Granger, the girl he'd spend so many years desiring and probably even longer loving. This brilliant, crazy, loyal perfection of a girl could never create _less_ than a firework in his every muscle, when he kissed her. This girl would always feel like everything to him.

Had he once called her a nightmare? So, so long ago, as that little boy soon to gain another best friend?

In the back of his mind, Ron felt some memory of that very first day tickling him uncomfortably. But he also was feeling weirdly fond of that silly little boy, that eleven-year old version of himself who had gotten _so_ focused on her and her constant "annoying" presence. In hindsight, he realised that he'd been mostly quite intimidated by her even back then.

Well, she _wasn't_ a nightmare, alright? She was absurdly far from that, in fact. The only nightmares he'd had about her where the ones concerning him losing her, in one way or another. And the other dreams he'd had about her... Well, they were an entirely different story..

Hermione whimpered lightly, in the back of her throat- the amazing sort of desperate moan that would probably kill him, some day, and he noticed how he'd been grazing her upper lip with his tongue for at least a minute, or so...

She pulled back, quite abruptly.

"Ron", she said, staring at his chest in an almost familiar gaze of embarrassment-tinted desire, "We... We need to go somewhere else, I'm head girl, I really shouldn't be seen with you like this.."

For an irrational split-second, old insecurities scratched at Ron's insides, making him wonder whether she possibly could have meant...

"Oh my gosh, no!", she hurried to say, reading his mind without even looking up at him, and her eyes closed as she dropped her forehead to his chest, still lightly clutching his shirt. "Not because... Ron, I want everyone to know about us, of course, I just..-"

"You don't want them to know _everything_ , I get it.", he said, chuckling, and consumed with another jolt of tenderness, he gently lifted her chin up towards his face, looking at her flustered expression. He pressed his closed lips against hers once more, soft and sweet and unhurried this time, and he pulled back before any of them could get too carried away again.

"You lead the way, head girl.", he breathed, watching her beam as she pulled at his fingers and kept on walking.

He was more than a little annoyed at Filch for insisting on such a thorough control for any sort of trick or potion, when all he really wanted to do was to be alone with Hermione as soon as possible. But she abstract-mindedly played with a loose thread of his jumper as Ron answered all of the caretaker's suspicious questions, and he couldn't help but to be glad for the fact that Hogwarts was still (or rather; again) a place of complete safety.

Finally, they were there, climbing up staircase after staircase in order to reach the Room of Requirement, and Ron revelled in how she just _had_ to pull him against a wall several times... Encouraging him to snog her for another few seconds, whenever they were in a particularly deserted part of the castle.

She was probably doing it to distract him, which was definitely working. Not that further distractions were that necessary, it wasn't like he'd break down any second just because of their current location. Maybe it was a former battlefield, this castle. Okay. But it also was a former home. To him and to her and to so many others. Letting his memories of this place get overshadowed by grief would mean letting the dimwits win.

And it was where she slept every night, even now.

Where he could imagine her go through pages of old parchment in the library, and drink tea in the common room, or fall asleep at night behind the dark red curtains of a dormitory bed. This castle wasn't all that scary, wasn't that much of a crime scene, when he could at the same time associate it so well with her.

That corridor – the one where it had happened ,- came and went, with Hermione linking their fingers again and pressing her palm so tightly against his that the pressure felt world-bearing.

"You okay?", she whispered, as they stood in front of the wooden door that had just popped up in front of them. He closed his eyes and nodded, concentrating on only her soft, familiar voice in the shadowy light. "Never better.", he grinned, reaching down to pull at the door handle.

Had he been the one to create the room? Or had she shared his plans here and there? A desperate desire to drown all the other thoughts out except for her was still burning somewhere in his stomach. So perhaps Ron had told the Room what to do. But a small part of him hoped that Hermione had had a certain impact on the outcome of it, as well.

The walls inside were a soft shade of brownish dark red, reminding Ron of Firewhiskey; the bedsheets, that decorated a big bed in the middle of the room with their shiny, orange silk, were already slightly pulled back, like an invitation to crawl under their surface. Candlelight flickered from a lantern on the bed side table. And that was it; no other furniture, no distractions... The door behind them faded away into the wall, unnecessary for now. No escape from doing what they wanted.

Why was this embarrassing, Ron wondered? Why could he feel the tips of his ears heat up and was scratching his neck nervously, after having seen her naked so many times already, and after sleeping with her often enough to lose track on the exact number of times?

Perhaps, it was a bit too obvious now, wasn't it? The room had basically spelled out for them what they craved. The only thing they needed, for now. No food or books or chess game, just a bed.. From an outside perspective, the only purpose of this room was to have sex in it. And it was a room entirely designed by them (or one of them). Really strange, to think of it like that, Ron thought. Also entirely arousing.

They glanced at each other, sideways, before breaking out into laughter at the same time.

"This feels weird..", Hermione mumbled, looking through the room with a grin.

"What does?"

"Just... all of this! Can you remember what it used to be like in here?"

"You mean, in fifth year?"

He sat down on the orange bed-sheets, pulling his shoes off, and distractedly he wondered why the fabric looked so much like his old Cannons-bedsheets at the Burrow.

"Yes, I mean... This room used to be a classroom for us! Harry taught all of us so much stuff in here, and now..."

She looked a bit awe-struck by the realisation of just how amazingly mysterious this castle could be. Or maybe by something else, it was kind of hard to tell. Ron watched her drop to the floor and cross her legs thoughtfully, a few metres away from him... He really wished she'd taken a seat next to him on the bedsheets, instead.

"What do you think happened in this room before?", she wondered aloud. "So many people must have known about it already, and this school is one of the oldest magical buildings in wizard history..."

"I'd rather not think to much about it, to be honest.", Ron told her, grinning. "Imagine people like Zacharias Smith going to the toilet in here, or Winky being drunk in here, or whatever else this room might have seen!"

Also, Crabbe died in here, Ron suddenly remembered, the grin leaving his face in a flash. Hermione saw his quick change in expression before Ron could help it, and _of course_ she somehow managed to read his mind again. At least his weird, frustrating turn in pondering resulted in her coming closer. In a flash, Hermione crawled halfway on top of him, leaving a big portion of her hip and left leg firmly on the matress at his side, but still pleasingly managing to distract him quite thoroughly with the new proximity. She looked into his eyes, her own ones so dark and deep in the dimmed shimmer from the bedside candle, and maybe that perfect shade of chocolate might have swallowed him up entirely, had she not decided to kiss him again. Dozens of sweet, warm pecks of her lips against his, soft and light and still so very filled with concern for him that it made his heart melt a bit. Just as his fingers wove into her messy, curly hair to pull her closer, she looked him over again, arms swung around his neck securely.

"Ron, we can go if you like. I don't mind, really."

"What?! No! I'm fine, seriously!", he hurried to tell her, a small notch of panic creeping into his voice.

"We could go to that corner behind the greenhouses again, instead, Ron.", she offered, twisting a strand of his red hair between her fingers. His entire neck tingled from the sudden sensation. "Or we could...-"

"Hermione, stop.", he murmured, gently, and leaned in again to kiss her through a smile, "I can't wait any longer, and I definitely won't let a jerk like Crabbe steal any amount of time I get to spend with you."

Her eyes blinked back at him as she smiled so wide at this, apparently too engrossed with love too even scold him for talking badly about someone who wasn't alive any more.. Or maybe, she frankly didn't care, either.

Her back was incredibly smooth and soft and warm, as his fingers finally managed to crawl below the many layers of fabric... She let her robes fall to the floor, lifting herself up slightly to move even closer towards Ron's chest in only blouse and skirt and stockings. And well, underwear, probably. He was seriously curious to find out what colour she'd chosen today, seeing as he already knew most (if not all) of the underwear she owned. He'd made entire lists and rankings in his head, laying around sometimes at night when sleep just wouldn't arrive. It was almost an art, wrapping his mind around the fact that she had really let him see so much of her, that she had shared so much with him... After all these years of longing, there had been final satisfaction.

"Please, Ron.", she whispered, as his fingers slipped lightly beneath the brim of her stockings, high on her thighs, "Just... touch me already!"

He chuckled, darkly, his hungry movements quickening at her eager response. His thumbs pulled those incredible black stockings down, revealing centimetre upon centimetre of soft, creamy thigh; knee; calve... His fingers gripped her limbs a little tighter, pulling her more firmly on top of him and making her boldly straddle his hips in the process. More kissing. More sighing and grunting into each others mouths, while her skirt flattened over the point where his calloused palms gripped her bum and pressed her closer.

"I missed this", she whispered, and for a second her rosy cheeks and deep brown eyes blurred into focus again. He pressed her scalp into his neck and kissed her hair, over and over and over again, more sweetly now than passionate.

"Me too", he rasped.

Then, her fingers dove beneath the edge of his jumper, lightly indicating for him to pull it over his head. A few seconds later she pressed herself desperately against his bare chest, while his hands unbuttoned her blouse and loosened her tie in record speed. More barriers gone, more Hermione to stare at and grip to his own body.

His tongue slipped into her mouth again in between kisses, and as she let her hands glide up his back and knead the tight flesh there, he discovered how they had started to grind into each others form. His erection had by now become almost unbearably hard.

"Hermiiione!", he groaned against her neck, as she studied his chest with interest. It almost looked like she marvelled at his Auror-training-infused muscles, so he couldn't help but to flash her a shy smirk. She grinned back, blushing slightly, perhaps, but her eyes lowered shamelessly on the path her fingertips crossed upon his front. They drew patterns around his ribs, his nipples, his belly button.. And then they traced further down south.

Their eyes met again, and she crawled off of him before he could even ask her to. Reluctantly he let the delicious pressure of her body on top of his pass, but only to quickly stand up and get rid of his trousers. She sat a metre apart from him, on the bed, and expectantly eyed his every movement. She didn't seem content with him just removing his trousers, which probably made sense. So he chose to remove his boxers, too. And as he'd done so, she... suddenly crouched in front of him, still in just her school skirt and her bra, her perfect legs bare as she kneeled on them, eye-level with his hip bones... And before Ron could say something or even form another thought, she'd met his sensitive skin with the tip of her index finger, close to the base.

"Fuc-k!", he groaned, his eye-lids snapping shut at the blissful contact, "Hermione!"

He didn't see her grin, since his eyes were still firmly closed, but he could hear it in the way she breathed as she let the gentle movement continue along his shaft. Her ring and middle finger and thumb joined the journey, and soon enough she'd let her entire palm wrap around his manhood, lightly squeezing him and moving up and down. He wasn't entirely aware of the kind of sounds he was producing, but he couldn't really feel embarrassed right now, there was too much pleasure cursing through his nerve system. When he felt her warm breath reach his sensitive flesh though, he had to rip his eyes open..

Would she... Could she possibly intend to...-

"OH GOD, Yeah...!", he growled, as her lips met the tip of him lightly, and this time he could see and hear and feel her happy grin. "Please don't stop now, Hermione", Ron heard himself mutter in pathetic desperation, but she took this as a sign to open her lips and press open-mouth kisses around the sides of him as if she'd never intended to do anything but this today.

"Merlin, Hermione... Just like that...Yes, oh, bloody hell, that's...!"

But the mind-blowing contact of her tongue around him, compared with the effects of several days worth of longing, were too much at this point. With a heavy grunt and a buckle of his knees, Ron came, coating her neck and parts of her chest and feeling her small fingers rub loving circles into the skin of his hips.

He soon enough collapsed on the brightly orange bed-sheets, rolling onto his back. She seemed almost shy as she lay beside him, before he pulled her tightly closer and on top of him. She nuzzled his collarbones with her nose. Everything was so utterly sticky and warm and perfect that it felt kind of surreal.. Her uniquely sweet scent mingled with the smell of the freshly washed linen, and of what they had just done, and he dropped a slow, sensual kiss on her swollen lips, his mouth craving the contact once again.

"I love you so much", he mumbled towards her chin, and for a few minutes (or the rest of his life, really), that knowledge was more than enough in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron.", he heard her mumble quietly, and in the half-lit glow of their Room of Requirement version, his eyes popped open.

He didn't know how long exactly he'd slept,- slumber was always so near, so easy and peaceful, when he held her and lay with her somewhere, these days. But he quickly felt a flash of fear hit his stomach, afraid that she would tell him he'd have to leave, that their time together was already up, once again, when he'd barely talked to her at all, barely touched her or kissed her enough... All these days that might stretch out between them, once again, as soon as he'd leave her today... It made him sick.

He could distract himself with training, with Quidditch,- hell, even with books, if he really tried! But the gaping hole, the overwhelming longing, was still there in his chest, lurking in the shadows and making him miserable.

He would get jealous, - fearing that other people might try to get close to her... Or he'd get scared, suddenly waking up at night and fumbling through the pages of "Hogwarts – A history", because this book actually included quite a lot of interesting stuff about most of the existing safety measures in Hogwarts.

Which really made Ron calm down sometimes, considering that he was learning all these horrible stories about crimes against Muggleborns every single day in his Auror training, and Ron couldn't shake the thought that Hermione was a likely target for all those remaining, revenge-craving Deatheaters still out there.

Another one of the reasons why Ron had felt so motivated to join the Auror department in the first place. He needed to know this stuff,- the gruesome tales of murder and violence and all that,- he needed to learn about the enemies' way to think, and about ways to subdue them. He needed to get justice for Fred, too, obviously, and there were so many other triggers that had made Ron go through with this decision.

But the simple fact that he needed to keep Hermione safe was definitely a base for his actions, too. He needed her to live in a world where she could be herself,- where she could study and read ( _and read and read_ ) and become whatever she wanted to be, without ever again getting hurt or being held back. She had always been about the smartest kid in the universe, and knowing her the way he knew her; knowing what she might be able to achieve one day, it almost felt like a duty towards the entire wizarding world. Becoming an Auror. Somehow making Hermione stay with him forever, and therefore forever keeping her immense brains intact.

The distance was so weird, obviously.

...But more so was the _temporal_ distance; the long days and nights when he couldn't see her, despite the short amount of time it would take to apparate to Hogwarts... They weren't that far away from each other, even aside from apparation. There were brooms, after all, and trains, and illegally immobilised flying cars, and stuff. Still, as Hogwarts was luckily the safest place to be found anywhere (most of the time), their time apart was like an insurmountable ocean to Ron.

 _Okay, calm down._ He told himself. _It's like she said, it's only been eleven days since the last time, so get a grip already._

Oh, by the way, didn't she say something, just then?

Ron cleared his throat.

"Yes?", he replied, but when he stopped staring up at the ceiling and looked down towards her head on his chest, his lips started to quiver from what he saw. She wasn't awake at all, she was fast asleep, and oh, how sweet she smiled, - all rosy cheeks and gently fluttering eyelashes; strands of brown hair cascading over her shoulders, and that intense look of peace, of happiness so blissfully obvious, as if his mere presence were enough to make her calm down to the complete maximum of contentment.

"Ron.", she whispered again, forehead and ear snuggling further into him, and Ron felt the intense need to kiss her, while at the same time wishing she'd sleep for days just like this, on top of him.

He must have let his mind wander for a bit too long, because, before he could catch himself, he'd distractedly reached out and gently brushed her hair behind her ear, hindering it from blocking his view of her. The movement was decidedly soft, and still she stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Her lips cracked up into an almost giddy smile, seeing him so close to her.

"Ron", she repeated, and he grinned.

"Morning.", he joked, pulling her a little more firmly on top of him again. She certainly didn't look like she'd complain. Ron didn't actually know what time of day it was, right now, which brought him back to the former panic of perhaps having wasted too much time he could have spend awake with her...

"What time is it?", she asked, eyes slightly widening, too, and right in that instant a giant clock appeared beside their bed. Their heads turned simultaneously, and they let out a huge sigh, before laughing in the same manner of unison.

It was not even lunchtime yet. They had maybe slept for two or three hours, but there was still an entire afternoon waiting for them. Thank Merlin.

Next to the giant clock, something else had appeared. An enormous, embellished bathtub.

"Er, Hermione? I'm pretty sure I didn't make that appear, did you?"

It took her a moment to lift her head and peek over the brim of their mattress, the bed frame being too tall to see the bathtub from her former angle. The way she slightly hovered over Ron now offered him, on the other hand, a really great view of her (still bra-clad) chest..

As she flattened herself back to his body, he suppressed a groan, and she blushed about the bathtub, looking embarrassed..

"Oh, well, I thought... Since we are a bit, uh,.. sticky, still,.. I thought maybe you'd like to take a bath with me?"

He gaped at her, a grin tugging at his mouth. "And why, exactly, are you so nervous about asking this? Are you going to turn into a mermaid as soon as you touch the water, or something?"

She rolled her eyes, only blushing harder. "Oh, shush. It's just a little... forward, isn't it? Making a bath tub appear.."

"Not really, actually.", Ron replied, shrugging. "We've been bathing together before already, haven't we?"

"Yeah, but that was... It was kind of different, I mean..-"

He pressed her closer, still a bit confused about her reaction.

"Doesn't matter, let's just do it!", he laughed, and received a thoughtful glance from her. Pressing her eyes together in embarrassment, she murmured:

"Okay, so... I might have had quite a lot of dreams lately, about that whole.. Bathing with you-thing...", she admitted, as if confessing the brutal murder of a baby kitten, and not an entirely arousing aspect of her subconscious thoughts.

"And... Is there any chance you're going to tell me that.. a bit more.. detailed?", Ron asked, hopefully, and his eyes widened as she finally nodded shyly, without looking at him.

"I mean, I could.."

"Tell you something:", he said, encouragingly rubbing her forearms up and down with his palms, "We get into the tub, enjoy the heat a bit, and then we can swop some information on those dreams.. Believe it or not, there have been quite a few tubs in mine, too!"

She snickered, and tenderly climbed closer, meeting his lips with hers and breathing against his nose in a warm, sweet way.. He needed more.

Before he'd even pulled his lips fro hers, he'd picked her up, carrying her over to that bathtub. Ready to engulf her in the newly appeared bubbles with, or without her still remaining clothes.

* * *

 _A.N.: I know, I know, not as smutty as it could have been (after that overly lemony last chapter), but you'll just have to deal with it for a few days. I'll try to get another one of these chapters posted on Thursday, so stay tuned if you like! Lots of love to you guys, as always!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N.: Hey hey, we're back in lemon-mode! :) I just realised that I still owe you the whole bathtub-fantasy- **talk** , though, so that discussion will still need to follow. I plan to post the next chapter on Monday. Thanks as always for reading and commenting! Lots of love! x_

* * *

Hermione laughed as the water ran over her skin, nice and hot and filled with soapy bubbles. Immediately soaking her skirt and knickers, as well as her bra. She looked up from the darkening fabric to meet Ron's happy grin.

"Oops.", he said, unaffectedly, and she burst into another wave of laughter, accented by the sound of his. Ron was about to climb in next to her, but before he'd fully sat down, she was out of the tub again.

"Hey, what..-", Ron protested, but quickly beamed at her when he saw her cheekily pulling the bra straps from both of her shoulders. She reached around and opened the little hook that rested among silk on her back, and while Ron was sitting in the bathtub and quietly watching her, she also pulled both skirt and knickers down in one quick movement.

She heard Ron suck in a breath and avoided his gaze, blushing slightly. Even after so many occasions, and after what had already just now happened between them, she couldn't help the little twitch of nervousness reach out to her, after shedding her clothes so shamelessly and openly in front of him.

Yes, she knew that he found her attractive,- it was far from nebulous at this point,- but still, her willingness, her intense passion for _him_ , sometimes overwhelmed her. And then she'd wonder whether to slow down a bit or not, whether to be a little less direct about how he affected her...

Which was entirely impossible, because,- Oh Merlin's beard,- did he even have the slightest idea how incredible he was? As she climbed back into the heat of the bubble covered water, facing him, his broad chest and the million of freckles decorating it made her almost shiver with anticipation. He reached for her instantly, pulling her closer, leaning far in, and tilting her chin up towards his earnest expression to crash his lips to her own.

She sighed silently, feeling her lashes gently fall onto her cheeks as pure and complete desire took over. The tip of Ron's tongue graced her bottom lip,- slowly, sensually, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her, - and then her lips drew apart far enough to let his hot tongue slide in and his jaw moving further into her, to deepen the kiss.

He was so good at what he was doing,- good enough for Hermione not to concentrate any more on the possible explanation for this fact,- but Hermione knew for sure that there was not really anything he could possibly be doing wrong.. He was _Ron_ , after all, and even if he were the sort of person that others would describe as a bad kisser, or something like that, Hermione would probably never even notice. It was hard to imagine Ron interacting in any sort of physical way like this with her, and _not_ being amazing at it. In what universe would sex with Ron Weasley not be fantastic?

Between pondering this and gripping his upper arms in both fists, the snogging had continued a little further, and now Ron made his way down to suck at the sensitive skin of her neck, - making her skin flush deep red, probably,- while contented moans of pleasure made their way out of her body.

Ron gently drew a line above the scar of Hermione's neck with the tip of his index finger, so soft, in fact, that she opened her eyes and met his with them. The intense look there, the burning desire mixed with so much ache and devotion and freaking love...

It made her fall for Ron all over again. Because... Well, because he didn't _have_ to concentrate on that scar right now, or ever at all, but he still did. He still constantly wanted her to know how deeply it had affected him to almost have lost her, that day... And he'd eagerly tried to take her place, to be tortured into death or complete insanity if it meant that she might somehow survive instead..

It was scary how far he'd go to protect her. Scary and so, so wrong. Never in a million years would she have forgiven herself if Bellatrix Lestrange had accepted Ron's offer that day.. And still, selfishly Hermione felt such an intense sense of protection, of safety, at the thought that Ron cared so much. That he'd do for her what she'd do for him in a heartbeat, too.

His lips were on her again, this time to whisper sweet nothings against her neck, while soundlessly rubbing her shoulders in his big palms. She felt herself sink back a bit, almost against her end of the porcelain, and Ron followed, lying half on top of her, between her legs. Still concentrating on her upper chest and collarbone.

"You are perfect.", he rasped, as his thumb sneaked its way below one of her breasts, finally. "Did you know that?"

Hermione pulled Ron closer into herself with her legs, wrapping her calves securely around his lower back. His middle grazed her centre, gently, but rock hard, and they both let out a weird sort of mutual shudder that made them grin in unison.

"I want you to be inside of me, Ron.", she finally whispered, clear and matter-of-factly, ignoring his previous comment. "Can you arrange that?"

He snorted and kissed her nose. His eyes were the sort of blue that never really faded to greyish half-volumes, no matter the sort of light, but Hermione could see a familiar darkening in them... He was just as turned on as she was, possibly more so.. It had been far too long.. And he was right there, right where she needed him to be..

"Do you want me to go slow, or...-", he rasped, and she violently shook her head, which made him almost grin despite the tension. "Please, Ron..", she whimpered, pulling him even closer, and his tip met the slick warmth of her centre. Ron groaned deeply.

"I hoped so.", Ron whispered, close to her ear, and the way his tall frame hovered lowly over her in the small gleam the room offered was somehow mesmerising... "God, Hermione.", Ron hummed, as he slowly lowered himself into her core, grabbing her waist, "You're _so_ wet."

"We're in a bathtub.", she replied, between leaning her head back against said tub and shivering out her ecstasy.

His rough palms stroked her thighs, as he pressed himself further down, until they were entirely connected, and even she could feel the slippery texture of her tight walls as they engulfed him. Their ragged breathing became louder, the movement of the water around them became faster.

"Ughh!", was Ron's comment to this, among several other throaty sounds. His palms started clinging to her behind for a second, pulling her that much closer, and he pulled out for a second to return in a slightly harsher nature. It was all slippery and wet and the sweet smell of the bubbles surrounded her... The water crashed in big gulps across the edge of their tub, hitting the floor in loud amounts, and as Ron's palms cupped her breasts and kneaded them for a second, she gripped his waist to make him ram faster into her, harder, deeper.

The tub was pretty much perfect for what they were doing, because if Hermione hadn't found such a good position in it's shape, she might have happily drowned as Ron's fist started to put all the right pressure on top of where they were joined.. Where she wanted him to touch her so badly, despite how great his long, thick shaft already felt as it rubbed her harshly from the inside.

"That's it... Yeah, oh god, yeah..", moaned Ron, and the sight of his completely desire-clad expression and his ginger stubble and his parted lips above her might have brought Hermione over the edge, hadn't she been so eager to hear more of Ron's mindless ramble..

"Fuck, that's right, ugh...ugh..Oh god, yeah!"

Watching him quiver and grunt while he kept his quick hard pace, and while his muscular arms started to shake next to her from all the pleasure, Hermione found it utterly ridiculous to be this turned on. She felt the earthquake coming before her lower parts had even realised it.

"Oh, Ron!", she whimpered, and as her walls clamped down around him, he followed quickly, exploding into her with a long, low moan.

She opened her eyes later,- not sure, how much later, as it had taken them quite a while to ride out their orgasms together and calm down afterwards,- and the sweet, perfect weight of Ron's form on top of her in the water was intoxicating. She kissed his ear and let out a contented sigh, hoping that they'd have a bathtub just like this close-by for the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

His thumbs were still loosely wrapped around the skin of her upper thighs, his index fingers stroked gentle circles into her wet skin just where it left the surface of the water. As Hermione sat up, Ron lowered his head far enough to drop a small kiss around one of her nipples. Soft, though. Soft and sweet and all the things that she needed him to be right now, he felt.

He was sure that, as she searched for his eyes and stared at him in the low light, she would see a different kind of fire in them than before. For now, the two of them where mostly content with just this. The heated passion between them had temporarily been enough, leaving nothing but a path of tenderness behind.

"Hey.", he muttered, and her eyes blinked back at him in warm chocolate.

"Hey.", she lightly replied, studying his content features for a few endless seconds. She reached up and drew a long line between his shoulder blades, the tip of her middle and ring finger caressing his collarbone in the process. She looked deep in thought, her concentrated face so pretty in its slightly flushed form, her hair a bit, but not entirely wet from the water.

A little darker tendrils of hair, here and there, then what he was used to, especially in this small light. But still, every small angle or dimple or curve of her face and body were glowing up at him in the half-dark. She was like a brilliant fire that frankly didn't feel the need to reveal _all_ its light on the outside. The real flame burned within.

"I love your freckles.", she stated, completely absent-mindedly, it seemed.

He didn't know quite what to say to that, although it wasn't the first time she had mentioned it. The tips of his ears felt hot, and it wasn't really because of the steam of the bath or the heat between their bodies, this time.

"Yeah?", he murmured back, watching the corners of her mouth crinkle sweetly in response. She met his gaze again, before leaning in and resting her head in the collar of his neck and sighing out a warm breath.

"Yeah.", she repeated. Ron tried not to be too overly aware of the way she pressed her naked body into his front, for she clearly wanted a moment of happy rest for now. Not, that he had a problem with that. No, he surely didn't. As he lowered his head on top of hers, he breathed the world's most perfect smell in.

Not just the smell of her hair, though. The smell of her hair, too, but also the smell of her skin and her Hogwarts robes nearby and of the bubbles that clouded his view of her thighs in this instant in a way that was still acceptable. And Ron could smell even more than that, he realised; there was the smell of _them_ – him with her and she with him, - and of what they had just done. Right in this bathtub, and despite the fact that it had literally just been mere minutes ago, the weight of the reality he now lived in hit him with all its force anew.

Just like it did several times a day.

"Did you like it?", he rasped, fingers sliding further away from her exposed thighs to grab her bum and pull her closer. She breathed out a whimper, which only spurred him on. "Was it like you imagined it, Hermione?"

She shuddered when he gripped her even tighter, lifting her head off his shoulder but leaving her arms in a circle around his neck. "No.", she whispered.

He was confused for a second. A little unnerved, even.

"No?"

She must have heard the tiny bit of panic in his voice, despite his best efforts to keep it out. She hurried to explain, "I mean, no, it wasn't like I imagined it. It was better, obviously. I loved it, Ron!"

He smirked and slid one hand up to her waist, getting her breasts to press down flat against his chest. She looked and felt (and FELT and FELT and FELT) utterly stunning.

And he was already so damn hard again...

"Tell me how you imagined it.", he whispered in her ear, voice scratchy and hoarse in a way that he knew turned her on. He could tell by the way that she whimpered and shuddered against him that it had worked. "How did you imagine us doing it in a bath tub like this, Hermione?"

She actually moaned at that, er eye lids still fluttering until blissfully pressing closed.

"I...I..-"

"Say it, Hermione.", he chuckled, darkly, still rasping against her ear. He was pounding between them, and he could feel that she was getting hotter and wetter and more and more crazy by the second, too. "Answer the question."

That obviously did the trick. We're talking about Hermione Granger here, after all.

"I think about how you're... thrusting into me... and.. and holding me, and there's water everywhere, and it's... spilling over."

"Check.", he commented, kissing her temple with another dark chuckle.

"And... you're kissing my neck... and breasts, and you.. you touch me..", she panted, her whole face flushed brightly while her thighs moved even closer towards him in the process... She was right here, whimpering on top of him, close enough to dive right back into her heat if he let it happen.. And he wanted it to happen.

She was so effing desperate, so willing, so perfect on top of him... And he was so fucking ready for her.

"Check.", he said, thinking about the way he'd devoured her breasts and stomach earlier, the way he still licked and sucked her neck right now.

"And you... kiss me.", she continued, and this seemed a little off from the things she had described before, but he obviously didn't mind that, either. No, he surely didn't want her to feel like this wasn't exactly as … sensual, or loving, or slow and sweet as she wanted it to be. If she wanted it to be slower, sweeter,...- she'd get just that.

So he lifted her chin up to his in a gentle movement, and as her eyes fluttered open in surprise, he was already lightly kissing her. She melted into the kiss after about two seconds.

They sat just like that for a while, lazily exploring each other's mouth and tongue with their own. Their hips were rocking into each other a little bit, creating a slow type of friction, but they both looked almost sleepy when they emerged from the lip contact.

"That was nice.", she stated, adorably, and Ron laughed. "But I actually had something else in mind when I said that bit about.. kissing.. you know?"

Ron arched an eyebrow in surprise, his arousal already starting to bother him again in an almost painful way, for some reason.

Well, the million of reasons were rather obvious, but that was besides the point.

"I actually also meant... well...-" She took her hand in his and guided his knuckles down under the surface. Against her lush flesh.

He gulped, groaning out a low moan.

"You imagine me doing that, too?", he guessed, his darkened eyes never leaving hers.

She shrugged, and Ron could see an insecure expression spread over her face again.

"I imagine all kinds of things with you, Ron.", she quietly stated, and he chose right that moment to lift her up and out of the bathtub. Standing in the middle of the room with her in his arms,- her legs wrapped around his hips, her teeth biting down on her lips in helpless anticipation, - he just wanted to shove her against the next best wall and have his way with her all over again.

Or he could give her something else she wanted... And fulfil a few more of her fantasies first.

Well, either way, Ron sure as hell was one lucky man.

* * *

 _A.N.: Tell me what you think, please! Next chapter: Thursday._


End file.
